Ohne Worte
by Auriane02
Summary: Ein Wirklich ganz kurzer OneShot. Jemand beobachtet. POV MSR.


Autor: Auriane

Autor: Auriane

Titel: Ohne Worte

Disclaimer: Alle Personen die eventuell erwähnt werden gehören Chris Carter und 20th Century Fox. Nur die Geschichte ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
Raiting: ganz harmlos G6

Kategorie: MSR schätze ich, POV

Short Cut: Wie sie mit einander umgingen, miteinander redeten, miteinander stritten,  
zusammen einfach nur schwiegen oder miteinander einen Flur hinunter gingen… Alles an den beiden schrie es geradezu heraus wie sehr sie sich brauchten, sich… liebten.

_Es ist nicht ganz so wie ich es mir erhofft habe trifft es aber recht genau. Mal sehn was ihr davon haltet. Also: Lasst es mich wissen_

**Ohne Worte**

_von Auriane_

Er beobachtete die beiden durch die Glasscheibe. Sie schienen über irgendwas zu diskutieren. Ziemlich lebhaft sogar. Das war weder ungewöhnlich noch selten.

Dennoch beobachtete er sie weiter.

Die beiden waren so unterschiedlich wie es nur sein konnte und dann doch wieder überhaupt nicht.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben.

Sie redeten jetzt ziemlich hitzig miteinander und dennoch erkannte man an fast jeder Geste, jedem Blick wie viel ihnen aneinander lag.

Die beiden waren zu beneiden.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte bei diesem Gedanken über sein Gesicht, zu kurz als das man es bemerkt hätte.

Vor der Scheibe beruhigten sich die Gemüter langsam wieder.

Wie sie mit einander umgingen, miteinander redeten, miteinander stritten, zusammen einfach nur schwiegen oder miteinander einen Flur hinunter gingen… Alles an den beiden schrie es geradezu heraus wie sehr sie sich brauchten, sich… liebten.

Oh ja es wahr ihm nicht entgangen. Wie könnte es das? Alleine schon der Umstand wie sie füreinander da waren, deutete es an.

Nächtelang konnte einer am Bett des anderen wachen, ohne es müde zu werden.

Ohne auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Und hoffnungslose Situationen hatten sie wahrlich genug gehabt.

Und zusammen gemeistert.

Die beiden zusammen in einem Raum das war…die Luft schien schwer zu werden, Sie hatten so eine Art Aura um sich, die zu sagen schien: „Wir vertrauen uns. Zusammen sind wir stark. Gemeinsam überstehen wir alles… und noch viel mehr."

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn als er bemerkte, dass er sich das erste Mal persönlich solche Gedanken über die Zwei machte.

Er musste sich eingestehen dass es gut tat die beiden so zusammen zu sehen.

Sie konnten einem für einen Moment die Ungeheuerlichkeit der Welt vergessen lassen.

Die beiden Agenten vor der Glasscheibe hatten ihr Gespräch augenscheinlich beendet. Jetzt verständigten sie sich mit Blicken.

Auch das war etwas was er bewundern musste. Wenn es um die Gefühlslage oder das Befinden des jeweilig Anderen ging, brauchten sie so gut wie nie Worte.

Die Worte die sie benutzten waren eigentlich überflüssig und nur dazu da um, den Umstand dass sie eben keine Worte brauchten, zu verschleiern. Sich selbst und dem Umfeld gegenüber.

Bis jetzt war es nur rein Seelische Liebe. Dessen war er sich ziemlich gewiss.

Er hätte die Veränderung sofort bemerkt. Sie schienen den körperlichen Teil der Liebe nicht zu brauchen, dennoch war er sich sicher dass, sollte die beiden irgendwann den körperlichen Teil davon füreinander entdecken, würde ihr inneres Strahlen unübersehbar werden.

Er wünschte beiden das sie diesen Schritt machen würden.

Es würde ihre Liebe noch vollkommener machen. Falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Ein ungeduldiges Piepen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Dem Kopierer war das Papier ausgegangen.

Mulder und Scully waren inzwischen vor der Scheibe verschwunden.

Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.

Über sich selbst leicht schmunzelnd und den Kopf schüttelnd, ging er zum Schreibtisch seiner Sekretärin und griff in die unterste Schublade nach Papier, um den Kopierer zu „füttern". Nachdem das Gerät zufrieden seine Arbeit beendet hatte, nahm er den Stapel Akten und ging gutgelaunt zurück in sein Büro.

Über was sich Mulder und Scully auch gestritten haben mochten, es beunruhigte Walter Skinner nicht im Geringsten.

Es gab und wird nie etwas geben, weder auf dieser Welt noch auf einer anderen, was die Beiden zu trennen vermochte. Diese schlichte Tatsache, diese Wahrheit, gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

ENDE

Ich weiß es ist kurz, aber wie wäre es trotzdem mit einem kleinen Review? bettel


End file.
